Harry Potter and the Eternal Flame
by furry creature1
Summary: Harry and co are now in their sixth year. Voldemort is back in power, and Hogwarts is changing..


Voldemort was sitting next to a roaring fire, a head appearing through it, masked and hooded talking rapidly.

"Good" Voldemort said to the masked figure.

"Yes, Yes that's excellent," he smiled. "You shall be rewarded well, Ringle, You may go".

The creature on Voldemort's lap growled slightly, baring its teeth. Voldemort swung round in his chair. As a series of pops punctuated the air, death eaters apparated into a circle. Lastly, three death eaters apparated in together, chained together, to a person, who must've been a death eater, but he looked terrible. The three death eaters stepped forward, and one of them walked up to Lord Voldemort.

"Master" he murmured. "Master, I have the prisoner". Voldemort smiled, as a freshly fed fox might smile to a rabbit dancing in front of him.

"Bring him to me!" Voldemort snapped. The man was dragged forward, and was flung to the floor.

"Master.mmmaster! I have been faithful! I will serve you, please! Please! Don't kill me! I came as soon as I could!" the wizard grovelled, on his knees, kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. Voldemort looked down at him in disgust, his lips curling into a sneer. Then, he spoke, his voice oozing.

"Danzer, you have been unfaithful! You have tried to escape me, and to betray me to the mudbloods of wizards at the ministry! We do not tolerate traitors here."

He looked around himself, his red eyes wide, with mock surprise.

"And, my faithful death eaters," he said innocenctly, "Do you all know what we do to traitors for the ministry?", already knowing the answer. The death eaters nodded their hoods up, their masks on. "Well, Danzer, seeing as you don't seem to know, I will tell you. We, that is to say, I, kill them!" He screamed this last sentence, and with a crack, dropped the chains, he had been holding concealed in his hand.

"This one is for you" He said, softly this time to the creature in his lap, as the beast sprang forward, its mouth open, drooling saliva on the floor. The beast sank his teeth into a leg of Danzer, before it's scorpion like tail tensed, before striking Danzer in the chest, as he collapsed, writhing in agony. Voldemort watched on, fascinated with Danzer's fate. Eventually, bored, and with a flick of his wand, he opened his mouth, smiling down at the man below him, as he called the beast off.

"You didn't like that, did you Danzer?" Voldemort said quietly, his voice cold.

"M...master! Anything! I'll do anything to help you! Please!'

"I want you to suffer Danzer, for what you've done." Voldemort looked away for a moment, staring at the ceiling, almost in boredom

Danzer's pleas faded to sobs as he lay on the floor.

"Shut up!" Voldemort hissed, flicking his wand and uttering "Crucio,". The man's screaming returned, filling the air. Voldemort smiled, and relaxing his spider like fingers wrapped around his wand, turned to the wizard on the floor.

"Now Danzer, I trust this won't happen again?"

" N..n..No master. Of course not, I shall be worthy, master!" he screamed these last words, and buried his face into the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Pathetic," Voldemort spat out, and turning his wand to the sobbing wizard one last time, simply said, without his voice changing expression at all, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light emitted from Voldemort's wand, and the crying wizard fell to the floor, his eyes wide open his face still red from tears.

"Now," Voldemort said quietly, casting his snake-like eyes around the room surveying the death eaters gathered around him. " I see it doesn't bade well to take on some new recruits, as some of them turn out to be spies from the ministry!" he spat out. He turned once again to his death eaters.

"Mcnab, I see you were responsible for introducing him to us, and you failed."

Mcnab barely nodded his head." I shall forgive you this time, but next time.." He left the sentence unfinished as it hung in the air.

"Wormtail" Voldemort called.

Wormtail stepped forward, a pensieve in his hands.

"Show me" Voldemort ordered.

Wormtail, a little eagerly, put the pensieve down on the table with a thunk. He brought his wand up to his temple, his new, white arm, showing in the light. A piece of white clung to his wand, and he dipped it into the pensieve. Voldemort made a grab at it.

"Progress master!" Wormtail said eagerly. Voldemort peered into the bowl, his eyes wide. The scene inside was of total destruction, muggles hanging in the air, spinning like tops, as their houses and cars burned in the background, he could make out giants, moving from house to house, tearing off roofs to expose their muggle occupants.

"Excellent" Voldemort murmured. His eyes glazed. With a blink, he snapped back to reality. "Has anyone else got anything they want to tell me?"

He knew there would be no answer, no one would ever stand up to him, and he was too powerful. This had led to an unfillable void, between himself, and the rest of his 'friends'. There was no closeness. This could be depressing, although, he supposed, he still had his magic. He curled his fingers around his wand, and smiled.

"Everything is falling into place." Voldemort said quietly, half to himself. "All I want now is the boy. I needed that prophecy, not to mention to those I sent for him!" His eyes flashed angrily, as he surveyed the scene before him. "Bring me the boy!"

Harry saw the creature's face clearly as it turned to the side for the first time, growling loudly.

Several hundred miles away, lying on his bed in Privet drive, Harry awoke from his sleep screaming.


End file.
